La princesa y el príncipe…
by Ivette'-'chan' 'n.n
Summary: Mikan a perdido 3 años de su vida en un coma a partir de sus 13 años, cuando despierta las cosas han cambiado, lo mas importante, Natsume a roto su promesa de cuando eran niños y la a olvidado completamente. La pregunta es... ¿Por qué? (AU Mundo Alterno)
1. Prologo

**_jaja espero que la disfruten, ya notaran el show xd, mikan cayo en coma por 3 años natsume la olvida, romeo and cinderella, a no verdad, eso no era xDDDDDDDDD, disfrutenla n.n, esta medio inspirada en la cancion Mirishira romeo to cinderella n.n_  
**

**La princesa y el príncipe…**

¡Natsume-kun! n.n- Grito una niña castaña

¿Qué? ¬¬

¿Tienes novia?

No las niñas me dan asco diag… bueno tu me casi bien…

Te quiero Natsume kun

…- El pequeño niño de 8 años quedo en silencio, sonrojado mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cuello

¿Natsume-kun puede ser mi príncipe azul?

No soy azul ¬¬

Bueno rojo, Enserio te quiero Natsume-kun

Mmm… ¬¬… pero ni a ti ni a mi nos dejan tener novio-Dijo el pequeño a la defensiva- a que edad tienes permiso

Hasta los 16-dijo la niña de ojos avellana, con 7 años y medio, mientras hacia un puchero

Entonces a los 16 seremos novios

Pero promete una cosa- dijo la pequeña necia

¿Ahora que? ¬¬

No tendrás otra princesa que no sea yo hasta que cumpla 16 y estemos juntos

Si, si…

Bueno vamos a jugar a una cosa n.n

Pero antes te quiero decir algo, Mikan-chan… también te quiero- La castaña se sonrojo, pero tampoco guardo silencio

Bien vamos a jugar… El juego es, la princesa y el príncipe…

…

Pasaban los años, cuando Natsume y yo nos topábamos en la escuela, nos veíamos a los ojos, apartábamos la mirada nerviosamente, y volvíamos a mirarnos de reojo, casi no hablábamos como cuando niños, pero aun así ambos nos poníamos nerviosos si nos quedábamos solos, o si de repente nuestros amigos insinuaban algo sobre nosotros juntos, ¡pero tenia 12 años!, ¿que esperaban de mi? No podía tener novio hasta los 16… y ese novio seria Natsume como nuestra promesa cuando niños.

Otro año pasó volando, hoy era mi cumpleaños número 13, solo 3 años más y terminaría mi tortura.

Claro como toda buena madre mi mamá hizo una fiesta, pero como mala madre la hizo para niños de 5 años, puf, si ya sé que tampoco soy una adolecente bipolar, pero… ¿era necesario tanto rosa?, como siempre llegaron mis amigos que no se quejaron, *Cof* ¡solo querían pastel y dulces!*Cof*, bueno hagamos cuentas, mi extraña amiga-enemiga, Sumire *Cof*Permy*Cof*, mi raro amigo casi telepata, Koko, bueno se llama Kokoro pero así le digo, mi amigo tomate humano, Ruka-Pyon, el mejor amigo de Natsume, ¡Hotaru!, mi mejor amiga, alguien me falta… a si hay viene Yuû-san, bueno yo le digo Linchou, o en situaciones especiales Presi, adivinaron, el presidente de mi clase, haber me falta presentar a 2 pequeños, Aoi, hermana de Natsume… También mi cómplice, y Youshi mi hermanito, ¿que me creían hija única?, ambos tienen entr años, no me culpen por no recordar la edad de mi hermano, pero era mi cumpleaños y odio las matemáticas.

Ustedes ya se imaginaran, comimos pastel, hicimos el loco un rato, miraba a Natsume disimuladamente… No me culpen, pero es verdad cuando digo que a Natsume le vinieron bien los años, en cambio yo me veo mega infantil con mis colitas, y bueno mi crecimiento es demasió lento, estoy enana, y también soy una tabla, no diré en que sentido…

Bueno después de ese rato iríamos a una vieja casa de playa, eran vacaciones de invierno y la playa en esta época es lo mejor del mundo, tomaríamos un vuelo, como mi madre, Yuka, es muy amiga de Kaoru-san, la madre de Natsume, nos acompañarían… ¡Que feliz soy!

Pero recuerdo haber subido al auto al ultimo, cerré la puerta de un portazo, estaba molesta, no recuerdo la razón, Natsume también lo estaba, nadie hablaba, un viaje silencioso, es todo lo que recuerdo antes de que todo se volviera negro

…

-Hija, sé que probablemente no me estés escuchando como otras veces, pero te quería decir, dulces 16, hoy es tu cumpleaños, también es año nuevo… y por lastima, también es el aniversario numero 3 de que estés en coma, tu padre, Youshi y yo, te hemos echado mucho de menos, te extrañamos. Extrañamos tus tonteras en el desayuno, tu viejo peinado de colitas tu exagerado gusto por el howalo, tus pucheros infantiles, todo. Hoy eres una señorita, y la última vez que me viste eras una pre-adolecente. Creo que estoy hablando demasiado. Feliz Cumpleaños…

-M…a… má

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Espero sea de su agrado si tienen consejos los acepto n.n, dejen reviews, muchas gracias por leer :)


	2. ¿Tanto ha pasado?

**¿Tanto ha pasado?**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos, escuchando la dulce voz de mi mamá, no estaba despertando en mi habitación naranja que tenia adornada con cientos de peluches, estaba despertando en un simple cuarto de hospital, al instante me di cuenta que estaba conectada a varias maquinas que detectaban mi pulso y mis signos vitales, el aire olía a medicinas, a pesar de que había una pequeña ventana por donde estaba entrando un poco de aire fresco, me di cuenta que la pared del pasillo no era una pared, si no un cristal, seguramente para tener vigilados a los pacientes, escuchaba el sonido de un trafico pesado, lo que era raro, nunca había muchos autos por esta ciudad, a mi tacto solo estaban las frías sabanas de hospital, y mi boca se sentía pastosa, como si no hubiese tomado agua en años.

Cuando por fin estuve en mis 5 sentidos fue cuando alce un poco la cabeza para ver a mi mamá, lloraba y no me veía, me hubiese levantado pero con tantos cables terminaría enredada como en una red, así que volví a llamarla

-Ma… má- mi voz no salía totalmente como lo deseaba, era débil, muy muy débil

Mi mamá alzo la cabeza para verme y quedo sorprendida

-Hi-hija ¿estas… estas despierta?

Logre asentir en respuesta, fue cuando mi madre se levanto corriendo y gritando en busca de un doctor, en lo que volvía quería sentarme, me sentía como tronco, como si no me hubiese podido mover en años, en el intento fue cuando vi mis brazos, se veían mas largos, mire a mis piernas, también lo eran, me quede mirándome en shock, hasta que llego el doctor a mi lado

-Joven Mikan, sé que esta noticia será dura, pero es una realidad que debe afrontar después de haber desafiado a la muerte- me dijo el doctor viéndome seriamente

-¿Desafiado a la muerte, de que esta hablan…?- fue cuando unos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente

_-Mikan cariño ¿Por qué estas molesta?- preguntaba mi mamá viéndome por el espejo_

_-Por nada- dije seria y cortante_

_-¿Y tú Natsume?- Pregunto Kaoru-san_

_-Nada importante-Enfurecí, pero en ese mismo momento sonaron cientos de claxon alarmados y todo se oscureció para mí en el momento que empecé a escuchar gritos distantes…._

-El accidente-susurro mi mamá

Asentí, no tenía muchas fuerzas para hablar

-Hay que dejarla descansar- le dijo el doctor a mi mama

-Doc.-doctor- dije como pude- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí?

-Hoy se cumplen 3 años- me dijo y se fue, quede perpleja, ¿¡TRES AÑOS?!

* * *

Juro que arme un alboroto tremendo y tuvieron que sedarme para que pudiera dormir, bien hagamos memoria

Era mi fiesta de 13 años, todo estuvo padre, exceptuando el rosa, todos se fueron al atardecer, Natsume y yo nos estábamos preparando para ir a la casita en la playa, de hay en adelante hay un gran hueco de memoria perdida hasta que subí al auto molesta.

Espero no haberme peleado con Natsume… ¿pero tres años?, creo que no debo preocuparme, después de todo fue parte de la promesa que el tiempo no seria obstáculo

* * *

-Su hija será dada de alta mañana pero le recomiendo llevar a cabo la terapia que le mencionamos antes…

-Todo por tener a Mi Mikan a mi lado de nuevo- susurraba mi mamá al doctor- Bueno hija, mañana saldremos de aquí, pero no iremos a casa, si no al campo

-pero yo quiero ver a Natsume cuanto antes- ¡juro por mis 3 años de vida perdidos que mi madre hizo una mueca de angustia!

-C-cariño, solo serán unas semanas, no hay apuro por que veas a Natsume

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, tu cuerpo ha crecido en estos años, y debes acostumbrarte a él, además de que debemos integrarte poco a poco sobre este mundo globalizado

-Solo fueron 3 años…

-Y muchas cosas han cambiado, _muchas-_

-¿Estas ocultándome algo?- pregunte, esto era muy sospechoso

-Claro que no, solo quiero hacer esto y recuperar el tiempo perdido- dijo sonriendo, de esas sonrisas que parece que también están presentes en tus ojos, vi como poco a poco comenzaba a llorar, y la verdad yo también la extrañaba

-Lo hare- dije abrazándola, ella era muy importante para mi, supongo que el rencuentro con mis amigos tendrá que esperar un poco mas, aun así, Natsume, sé que no escucharas mi pensamientos… Pero yo aun te amo

* * *

_(Aquí narro yo)_

En otro lugar un chico pelinegro, estaba intentado dormir en clase, cuando sus ojos carmesí se abrieron repentinamente, y se encontraba sonrojado

-Na-Natsume ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto un chico rubio sorprendido y preocupado por su mejor amigo

-Hn- dijo y salió del salón- _"porque de pronto me late tan fuerte el corazón"-_ pensó dirigiéndose a su árbol de Sakura

-¿A dónde va mi gatito?- pregunto una chica rubia que se encontraba en los pasillos del edificio- en lugar de ir a ese apestoso árbol de Sakura, ¿no es mejor venir con tu novia?

-Luna, no te vi- contesto cortante, en realidad en ese momento prefería a su árbol

-Te lo perdonare solo porque eres mi amado y guapo novio, solo recuerda, Natsume Hyuga _Eres Mio_

* * *

_¡Y Luna se gana el premio a la mas Zorra!, y no es juego xD, pobre de Mikan u.u, ¡Luna te odio!, en realidad no se si esta historia terminara bien o.o, pero ustedes deciden, si prometen no matarme, hare mi Finalito trafico que tanto amo xD, Ok'no u.u, jajá ¡gracias por leer lectores amados!_

_Me despido, konishiwa n.n_

* * *

**By:**  
** "~Ivette-Chan~"**


	3. ¿Qué paso en mi ausencia?

**¿Qué paso en mi ausencia?**

* * *

_Mikan Sakura:_

* * *

Han pasado 2 meses, mi mamá y mi papá han actuado extraño, y Youshi muy… distante… quise abrazarlo cuando llegamos, pero es bastante… frio, tuve el instinto de preguntarle ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi hermano? Cuando llegamos, pero aun así, seguía siendo mi hermano, decidí restarle importancia al asunto y tratarlo como lo hacia antes de… bueno el asunto del coma… Hemos estado en el rancho de mi… difunto… abuelo. Todo ha ido tranquilo… demasiado… mis padres me prohibieron tomar cualquier aparato electrónico que me dejara entrar a internet… Raro… según ellos por que podría afectar mi coordinación y mis avances con mi cuerpo…

Por fin volvimos a mi vieja casa… okey no se donde estamos, definitivamente esta no es mi casa ¡Esto es una mansión! Tiene un gran portón donde hay una caseta de vigilancia con un par de guardias, cuando entramos (aun en el auto) ¡tuvimos que andar al menos 5 minutos para llegar!

−Ma-mamá ¿Do-donde estamos?− pregunte en el estado de shock

−En casa –Dijo de lo más natural, pero ahora que me daba cuenta, la ropa de mamá, papá y Youshi es de marca cara… al igual que la mía

− ¿Y- y nuestra casa cerca de Seiyo? (Mi antigua escuela primaria) –Pregunte algo molesta, nací en aquella casa, no la dejaría así como así

−Decidimos rentarla ya que no la necesitábamos –Esta vez contesto mi padre como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo –Pero como no ha ávido solicitudes sobre la renta tal vez se la vendamos al el vecino ya que quería ampliar su casa –Me respondió fríamente y explote

− ¡PERO YO CRECI EN ESA CASA! –Grite sorprendiendo a mis "Modernizados" padres

−Bueno… Si realmente piensas así podemos dártela como tu regalo de cumpleaños ya que no tuvimos el tiempo de regalarte nada –Dijo finalmente mi mamá dando fin a la conversación. Pronto me di cuenta… Youshi tenía un semblante sombrío desde que había mencionado a nuestro antiguo hogar…

Entramos a casa, aunque todo se veía espectacular y en parte era lo que había soñado cuando era pequeña, no pude ver cosas como recuerdos familiares o fotografías, solo arte moderno, todo era bello pero se sentía tan frio, a esto no le puedo llamar un hogar.

−Mañana inicias el semestre, confiamos en haberte actualizado bien sobre tus estudios hija –Luego de haberme dicho eso, me mostro mi cuarto, y me dejo hay -sola- en ese momento me di cuenta de que la sigo extrañando a pesar de que esta tan cerca, no me dio un beso en la frente, no me arropo o me dijo cosas dulces como "sueña con los angelitos", Youshi no me dirigía la palabra y mi padre esta demasiado ocupado con las finanzas… enserio quiero llorar… ¿Qué le paso a mi familia?... ¿o es que soy yo la que esta sobrando aquí?

Me acosté a dormir en esa cama de seda "mañana será un nuevo día" me susurre a mi misma

Me desperté temprano, me di una ducha, me puse mi uniforme y me vi en el espejo, seguía sin creérmelo, en el espejo veo a una chica delgada de curvas naturales, y bonita, pero me sigo sintiendo como la chica plana de la que se reían mis amigos de vez en cuando… Mis amigos… me pregunto si los veré hoy…

Llegue a la escuela… en limosina… yo prefiero mi bicicleta o mis patines… pero mis padres insistieron, al menos logre convencerlos de no meterme en una prepa privada. Lo malo es… que me convertí en el centro de atención

−Linda ¿no quieres ir el fin de semana con nosotros a la playa? –Bien a esta bola de chicos los reconocí como los ligones de la escuela

−Tengo cosas que hacer –Respondí evitándolos, aunque ellos me dejaron en paz no tardaron en llegar otros muchos chicos con varias preguntas

− ¿Eres nueva? − ¿Tu padre es un mafioso? – ¿Te casarías conmigo?

−Si, ¡no!, NO… ¿Oigan chicos alguno conoce a Imai Hotaru? –Pregunte haber si la atención me serbia de algo

− ¿La antisocial, genio-loca y chantajista Hotaru Imai? Es mi amiga –Dijo una chica con una sonrisa sarcástica pero a la vez con actitud defensiva a la mencionada, la reconocí como…

− ¡PERMY! –Grite de felicidad y me abalance a abrazarla

− ¡Qué no me digan Perm…! ¿¡SAKURA?!

−En vivo y en persona –Dije feliz de la vida, mientras la abrazaba

−Mikan te extraña… digo hiciste falta todo este tiempo BAKA

−La misma Sumire –Al fin alguien que e comporta igual, pero luego la vi tensarse y mandar un mensaje a velocidad luz

− ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí y no entramos al edificio hasta la campana?

− ¿Eh? Pero si tengo que buscar a los demás

−Tu no entiendes es que… −Una multitud se abalanzo hacia la puerta de entrada y Sumire susurro –Oh no Mierda –Vi a Ruka, que me vio con ojos como platos, después volteo horrorizado a su izquierda, era Natsume… con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de esa chica rubia, luego… la beso

Natsume-kun, creí que me esperarías a pesar del tiempo, que no habría otra chica en tu corazón además de mí, ¿Qué paso con todas esas declaraciones y miradas? ¿Qué paso con nuestra promesa? ¿Qué paso en mi ausencia?

* * *

_Continuara…_

* * *

_**By: ~Ivette-chan~**_


	4. Retrocediendo el tiempo

**Retrocediendo el tiempo**

* * *

**Lo que paso**

* * *

− ¿¡Como esta mi hijo doctor?!- reclamaba una mujer pelinegra de ojos carmesí

−Ha sufrido un fuerte golpe y no sabemos si realmente sufrió una contusión cerebral y este en la misma condición que Sakura Mikan

− ¡Doctor! El paciente despertó –Exclamo una enfermera de turno, ambos corrieron a la habitación y ahí lo vieron despertando con una mano sobre la cabeza intentando aliviar su incesante dolor. Le indicaron que hacer para verificar los daños, revisando punto a punto las funciones de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a una, la memoria. Lo llevaron a una habitación, Habitación 302, Mikan Sakura.

− ¿Sabes quien es esta chica? –Pregunto el doctor, el pelinegro la miro por unos segundos, con una expresión fría, y hablo secamente

−No− Pero hicieron mas pruebas, ¿Por qué recordaba todo lo demás?, recordaba incluso la declaración de Luna Koizumi horas antes del accidente, ¿acaso solo mintió?

− ¿Cómo esta Mikan?− Reclamo una pelinegra oji violeta, acompañada de una peli verde, una peli rosa y una peli azul

−No sabemos cuadro despertara –Respondió monótonamente el doctor, hace días que les decía lo mismo a las chicas

Hotaru Imai, comenzó a perder esa luz que estaba siempre en su vida monótona, la relación con su hermano mayor siguió igual "seca", sus padres a pesar de amarla, no tenían mucho tiempo para ella, simplemente desarrollo una actitud fría.

Sumire Shouda, siguió con su actitud, ¡nada la para!

Ruka Nogi… Intentaba convencer a su amigo de que la castaña era su amiga, no lo logro y se rindió

En la familia Sakura es otra historia:

− ¡No quiero verte nunca mas Youshi Hijiri Sakura!, por su culpa Onii-san no es el mismo –Grito la versión femenina de Natsume, de 7 años dándole una cachetada a su "ex-mejor amigo"

−Lo siento –Susurro el peli gris mientras se ponía una mano sobre la piel afectada y con la mirada gacha

− ¡Te odio! –Salió corriendo, dejando atrás al niño, quien sentía como algo dentro de él se rompía, sus padres pasaban demasiado tiempo en el trabajo, intentando huir de la realidad, que su hija ya no estaría hay por un buen tiempo, él pasaba las tardes solo, no le gustaba juntarse con sus compañeros de colegio, solo lo miraban con lastima, odiaba esas miradas, no supo cuando, pero su corazón dejo de ser blando con el tiempo, se volvió un corazón de piedra.

* * *

**Devuelta al presente**

* * *

**Mikan Sakura:**

* * *

Estuve encerrada en el baño, llorando, no quiero hablar, quiero saber la verdad, ¿Algo paso que hice a Natsume enojar y dejo de amarme?

¡Quiero saberlo!

Mi cabeza comenzó a doler, no lo soporto, estoy triste e intento tragarme el nudo de la garganta, las lágrimas desbordan como cascadas de mis ojos, imágenes llenan mi cabeza

−_Natsume-kun –Vi a Koizumi, estaba detrás de Natsume todo este tiempo, ¿que hace en mi fiesta?−Yo quería decirte que me gustas desde que te vi en el colegio− Dijo abalanzándose a él y robándole un beso, que el correspondió_

− _¡Natsume! _

–_Exclame saliendo de detrás del árbol de Sakura que había en el jardín − ¿Cómo pudiste? –Pregunte entre lagrimas –Eres un mentiroso_

−_Mikan, yo ni siquiera sabia que me diría o haría –Reclamo a mis acusaciones_

−_Tu sabias que pasaría, sabes que esta tras de ti desde hace un año, ¡sabias que se te declararía! –La vi a ella con una mirada en blanco, mientras miraba la escena –Pues felicidades hacen una hermosa pareja –Dije con voz monótona y me fui, mire atrás un segundó, y lo vi volver con ella…_

Eso había pasado…

Tiempo… retrocede por favor… a esos tiempos llenos de felicidad y sonrisas, a ese tiempo que yo amaba

¡TE LO RUEGO!

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**By:**  
**_"~Ivette-Chan~"_**


	5. Manos a la obra

**Gomen, lamento la demora, disfruten el capitulo y comenten :)**

* * *

_**Manos a la Obra**_

* * *

Todo dentro de mi se apagó minutos después de recordar, sentía que mi cabeza explotaría, simplemente unos segundos después todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté estaba en… o si mi habitación, sigo sin acostumbrarme, a mi lado estaba… bueno no se quien era pero juro que es una sirvienta.

−Oh! Has despertado querida- dijo la adorable anciana –Te trajeron 2 chicas y un chico, la señorita Shouda Sumire, la señorita Imai Hotaru, y el chico que la esta esperando en la sala es el joven Ruka Nogi

−Gomen- dije sin ánimos –No tengo demasiadas ganas de verlo ¿puedes pedirle que se retire o algo?

−Es muy insistente, lo hemos tratado de correr toda la mañana, y eso que ya son las 5 de la tarde

− ¿P-pero por que me ha esperado tanto tiempo?- pregunte sorprendida

−No lo sabemos, solo dijo que era importante- mientras hablaba yo corría a la puerta –Disculpe señorita Yukihara, no es de mi incumbencia cuestionarla, pero su apariencia no es presentable para un joven en este momento- y cuando dijo eso mire hacia abajo… cierto… ¡estaba en ropa interior! QUE VERGÜENZA

−¡Me salvaste la vida!- dije corriendo ha mi armario y salí vestida de mi habitación… Ahora que recuerdo… yo estoy triste a más no poder.

−Sakura… tengo que explicarte lo de Natsume

−Y yo me pregunto por qué me lo explicas tú y no él. Él rompió la promesa, tu no tienes la culpa de nada Ruka, sé que es tu mejor amigo, pero defenderlo a este extremo de…- dije con todo el dolor del mundo, quiero odiar a Natsume… pero simplemente no puedo

−El perdió la memoria- dijo bruscamente sorprendiéndome

− ¿Q-que?

−Natsume recibió una fractura cerebral menor en el accidente, recuerda gran parte de su pasado, pero olvido todo lo que te respecta a ti

− ¿T-To-Todo So-sobre mi? ¿No puede recordarme? ¿Ni siquiera el día de mi cumpleaños?

−Recuerda fragmentos de días que pasaron juntos, pero en ninguno ve tu rostro, y del día d tu cumpleaños… recuerda…

− ¡QUE! ¡Dime que recuerda!, cualquier cosa servirá para poder ayudarlo

−La declaración de Luna…- y mis ánimos van al suelo nuevamente –Sakura, sé que tienes tus propios problemas y a Natsume lo odias en este momento, pero quiero recuperar a mi viejo amigo, ha cambiado mucho desde que no te recuerda…

−… No quiero sufrir mas… −Susurre y el agacho la mirada rendido –Pero intentare que me recuerde, tal vez no podamos ser algo mas, pero supongo que quiero a mi mejor amigo de la infancia devuelta –Y aquí es donde estoy mintiendo, jamás lo dejare de amar, pero el Natsume que ame… simplemente, desapareció.

Poco después Ruka salió de mi am… casa. Al menos el sigue siendo el mismo, sonreí mientras pensaba en mis viejos recuerdos, luego me di cuenta

−Mamá… donde están mis viejas cosas –Le pregunte cuando por fin logre que me prestara atención

−En la vieja cosa, dijo casa –Me dijo indiferente y siguió escribiendo en su computadora

− ¿Y mi vieja bici?- claro no tengo licencia de conducir a si que a revivir la bici se a dicho

−Supongo que en el basurero, pero toma la bici de Youshi, esta en el cobertizo hace años que no la utiliza… −Hizo una pausa sin terminar – ¡¿Las finanzas han bajado 15%!?, lo siento hija debo ir a parís esta misma noche –Me dijo levantándose y cerrando la computadora de golpe… bueno supongo que mi madre también a cambiado…

Salí de la casa y con ayuda de algunas sirvientas encontré el cobertizo detrás de algunos arboles, entre y saque la bici de Youshi…

Una vez sobre la bici comenzó a darme ánimos "Bien, solo te has caído una vez no pasa na- bueno con esta van 2" me levante y comenzó a andar directo a mi vieja casa

−Que nostalgia –Susurre cuando abría la puerta.

Felices recuerdos era todo lo que veía

Camine a lo que da mi habitación, todo tal cual lo deje. Hurgue entre mis cajones y encontré mi medallón favorito

−_Mi-chan cierra los ojos- decía un niño pelinegro_

−_Ok- dijo feliz obedeciendo, y después de unos segundos el niño hablo de nuevo_

−_Feliz cumpleaños numero 10 Mikan- dijo y la niña abrió los ojos, viendo el medallón con ojos brillantes, el pelinegro con una mano tomo el dije y lo abrió, dentro estaba una foto de ellos 2 a los 8 años, el día de su promesa, el día de su pequeño primer beso._

Lo tome y lo coló que en mi cuello, al mismo tiempo que recordaba el por que estaba en ese cajón

− _¡Te odio Natsume!- grito la chica castaña aventando el medallón a su cajón –Justo el día de mi cumpleaños 13, ¡maldito Natsume! –Siguió alistando su mochila, hasta el momento de subir al auto…_

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas

−No es momento de lagrimas Mikan –Me dije –Mañana empezaras tu misión –Me repetí –Recobraras la memoria Nat-Hyuga-san, quizás no los sentimientos, pero prometo no cambiar, un corazón roto no es razón para convertirme en alguien fría, aun tengo sentimientos y mi familia necesita una dosis cargada de Mikan… Bien, _Manos a la obra_

* * *

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Ni Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Higuchi Tachibana :D**_  
_


	6. La curiosidad mato al gato

**La curiosidad mato al gato**

* * *

(PDV MIKAN)

El echo de vivir en un mundo color de rosa durante los primeros 13 años de tu vida, y de repente despertar en un mundo gris donde es difícil encontrar ese tan lindo color, bueno, ¿Quién dijo que eso de los giros de 180 grados no era verdad?

Me encamine a la escuela en bicicleta, claro rogando logre convencer a mi papá que comprarme un auto no era necesario, aunque ahora que la pienso, SOY UNA IDIOTA, en fin. Perdida en mis pensamientos casi no noto al chico agachado en la acera, al verlo levantarse me sorprendí tanto que gire abruptamente la bici a la izquierda, perdiendo el equilibrio y solo cerré los ojos esperando el golpe que jamás llego

Saliendo de mi sorpresa (y al no sentir un golpetazo en la cabeza) abrí mis ojos con cautela, para encontrarme en lo brazos de él.

−Deberías tener mas cuidado Idiota –Bien definitivamente no esperaba ese saludo, pero cuando me di cuenta de la cercanía solo sentí el calor subiendo a mis mejillas

−L-lo si-siento –Logre articular y después de una pausa finalmente dije –eh… ¿podrías, no se, bajarme? –Al parecer él no lo había notado hasta que lo menciones, sabia que me había estado mirando con algo de sorpresa, pero pensé que al menos seria lo suficiente cortes como para presentarse formalmente (claro, yo ya lo conocía muy bien), y bajarme de inmediato

−Claro –Me respondió no muy cortes y me soltó dejándome caer abruptamente al suelo, al mismo tiempo que mi pequeño medallón caía al suelo abierto al haberse roto la cadena, me apresure a tomarlo, mas él lo tomo primero − ¿Qué es esto? –Me pregunto al ver la pequeña foto del interior, rápidamente se lo arrebate evitando que lo mirara con detalle

−Nada importante –Respondí levantando mi bici y yéndome caminando

−Al menos dime tu nombre idiota –Dijo caminando tras de mi

−Sakura Mikan –Le dije con algo de nostalgia

−_Hija, mira ellos son nuevos en el vecindario, y el será tu pequeño amiguito –Decía una adulta a su pequeña niña castaña de 4 años quien se ocultaba tras sus piernas_

−_H-hola- logro decir la pequeña_

−_Hol__a –Dijo el pequeño con el mismo temor_

−_S-soy Mikan- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa mientras salía de su escondite_

−_Y yo Natsume_

−Soy Natsume Hyuga –Dijo sacándome de mi recuerdo, y al tiempo que escuche su nombre solo tenia unas enormes ganas de pronuncias "Lo se" y echarme a llorar en sus brazos. Claro que no lo hice − ¿Eres nueva en la ciudad? –Me pregunto

−Algo así… −Dije, "enserio no me recuerda para nada" pensé con tristeza –Eh escuchado algunas cosas de ti… −Comente algo deprisa, la escuela estaba a menos de 2 cuadras y pronto no tendría tiempo de hablar con él

−Típico, rumores

−N-no, aparte de eso escuche un poco en las noticias –Dije rápidamente para que no me cambiara el tema –Algo sobre que hubo un accidente, en el auto iban 2 señoras, 1 niña de tu misma edad que quedo en coma –Jajá, que curioso es hablar en tercera persona –Y tú, que tuviste una lesión menor en la cabeza y perdiste parte de tu memoria

−Esos detalles nunca salieron en las noticias –Me dijo viéndome fijamente

Reí nerviosa –Me atrapaste, soy la niña que quedo en coma…

* * *

(PDV NATSUME)

Estaba caminando a la escuela, decidí tomar el camino largo para no toparme con Luna, últimamente rebasa lo empalagoso

En mi camino me tope con un pájaro que se había caído de su nido, me agache para ayudarlo cuando escuche que venia una bici, supuse que me vería, pero pronto note como la bici giraba salvajemente a la izquierda, y cuando menos me había dado cuenta había tomado a la chica en mis brazos evitando su caída.

Logre articular un insulto, pero que caballeroso que soy, pero pronto note su rostro… ¿acaso era la misma chica que me preguntaron si recordaba cuando estaba en el hospital?, bien ahora no se por qué me acuerdo de algo tan diminuto que paso hace 3 años

Pronto me pidió que la bajara, nunca dijo que con cuidado y solo la deje caer, al tiempo se le callo un medallón del cuello que recogí y mire

Mi corazón se sintió extraño al ver la foto, pero antes de tomar más detalles de quienes eran ella me lo arrebato, pregunte por él, pero no respondió

Al parecer íbamos al mismo instituto, así que para no aburrirme intente comenzar una conversación con conejitos (Digamos que obtuve una buena vista cuando cayo de la bici)

Cuando me dijo su nombre, me sorprendí, no hubo razón para eso realmente, luego de eso… menciono el accidente, con varios detalles que nadie sabia, me di cuenta y ella finalmente confeso que era la chica del coma, la chica de la que no recuerdo nada.

Luego de eso subió apresuradamente a su bici antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, ¿era enserio?, me confiesa que es la chica que no recuerdo para nada ¿y huye?

* * *

(PDV MIKAN)

Fase 1 completa, entrando al plan, _¡la curiosidad mato al gato!_

− ¿Quién lo diría? Esto será divertido −Me dije entrando al instituto

* * *

Aquí estoy, ¡actualizando después de años! ¿Les gusto el capi?, fue algo así medio rápido por que la inspiración vuela, si vuela, ¡pero al otro lado del mundo! Espero vernos mas seguido por aquí, ¡dejen su comentario porfas! ¡No cuesta nada! ¡ES GRATIS! :D

Jajaja

Bye, bye

PD: Review Please (XD la exigente llegó XP)


	7. Plan Olvidado

**Plan Olvidado**

* * *

Mikan había llegado al colegio campante y bastante sonriente después de haber corrido un poco, unos segundos después había entrado Natsume, una rubia había sido expectante de este hecho, su ceño se frunció ante los celos porque sabía muy bien quien era esa infantil castaña, y no quería ver a su novio cerca de ella, troto levemente hacia el azabache y lo tomo del brazo empalagosamente, Natsume naturalmente le habría reclamando y hubiera retirado su brazo con brusquedad, pero la castaña lo había dejado en otro mundo reflexionando sobre lo que no recordaba de su pasado.

La chica castaña de ojos avellana contemplo aquella escena, sintiendo como se estrujaba su corazón, aun así sonrió, bien recordaba porque siempre sonreía.

_−Mikan, ¿Por qué estas llorando?- pregunto un niño pequeño de cabello negro a la castaña de 5 años._

_−E-l S-señor esponjoso mu-¡Murió! –Exclamo hipeando mientras aumentaban las lágrimas por la pérdida de su hámster favorito_

_−Sonríe –Dijo el niño llamado Natsume –Aun si lloras no volverá, ¡es mejor sonreír y olvidar el dolor! –Replico sonriendo dulcemente_

−Ne Natsume –Susurro para sí misma –No funciona –Ahora una solitaria lagrima corrió por su mejilla derecha para luego ser limpiada con algo de brusquedad –Pero así de cruel es el destino ¿no?- se dijo haciendo más grande su sonrisa aceptando su realidad

Al día siguiente Mikan se había salido de su casa un poco más temprano, iría caminando, no quería ser un peligro urbano con su bicicleta otra vez.

Un par de minutos después de haber salido de su casa se encontró con Natsume, esperándola.

−Ho-hola Natsume –Saludo con alegría

− ¿Me estuviste evitando durante el descanso, Lunares?- pregunto bruscamente aquel azabache

−N-no –Tartamudeo, si lo había evitado, en una de esas hasta se aventó a los arbusto asustando a Sumiré que era quien le hacía compañía en ese momento, a Hotaru aún no la había visto, pero sabía que estaría ocupada, ya se le lanzaría en un abrazo cuando la viera.

−Mientes

− ¡No lo hago!

−Siempre has sido mala mintiendo Mikan- Dijo inconscientemente sorprendiendo a la castaña

− ¿Siempre?- cuestiono algo esperanzada y Natsume se quedó algo consternado ¿Por qué había dicho eso?, el momento feliz de Mikan no había tardado en convertirse en un total fiasco cuando una rubia tomo del brazo posesivamente.

−Mi amor ¿por qué tomaste este asqueroso camino?- cuestiono la rubia melosamente

−Luna no molestos estoy hablando con ella- dijo Natsume volviéndose a sorprender de sus palabras

−No hay problema- dijo Mikan sonriendo de nuevo- además ¡Muchas felicidades! Juntos forman una hermosa pareja- dijo las mismas palabras del día del accidente solo que sin el mal humor de aquella vez. Se arrepintió de decirlo al ver como Natsume sufría un repentino dolor de cabeza, no tenía recuerdos, solo se repetía aquella frase en su cabeza. –Debo irme –Dijo la castaña y corrió a la escuela.

Luego de un par de minutos más había llegado, respiro agitadamente hasta recuperar el aire y se recargo contra el muro de la escuela para mantener el equilibrio, no estaba acostumbrada a resistir tantos sentimientos de pesadez, y sinceramente necesitaba un abrazo. A que siete allí viene Hotaru

− ¡Hotaru! – Exclamo la castaña corriendo de nuevo para después lanzarse a su amiga quien desprevenía no pudo evitarla –Te extrañe mucho Hotaru – Le dijo cuándo su abrazo había sido correspondido

−Baka, eres una sentimental – Le dijo la pelinegra pero se sorprendió de oír sollozos.

−Duele – Susurro Mikan confundiendo a Hotaru – Tener el corazón roto duele, aceptar el destino duele, saber que eres un cero a la izquierda duele –La pelinegra comprendió ahora lo que pasaba y abrazo más fuerte a su amiga, estaba feliz de volver a verla, pero verla de ese modo la hacía entristecer a ella también, la reconforto un poco con palabras de aliento y aunque la campana ya había sonado no la soltó hasta que supo que había dejado de llorar y volvía a sonreír.


	8. Gemelas Star

**Gemelas Star**

* * *

Festival cultural esto, festival cultural aquello, ¿es que no había otra cosa de la cual hablar esta semana?

−Silencio, vuelvan a sus asientos –Dijo el tutor de la clase de Mikan. Cuando hubo silencio otorgo la palabra al presidente de la clase: Yuu Tobita

−El festival cultural comienza en una semana… − "No otra vez" pensaba Mikan aburrida, extrañaba a Yuu pero esto del festival ya la hartaba, ciertamente estaba más preocupada de no haber visto a Natsume estos últimos días, si tan solo pasara algo divertido milagrosamente… − ¿Qué actividad quieren proponen para nuestra clase?

-¡OHAYO! -Grito una pelinegra de ojos miel abriendo la puerta de golpe

- ¡HOLA! perdón por la demora, ¿de que hablan? - decía otra pelinegra pero de mirada azulada mientras ambas se dirigían a su asiento.

-¡No de nuevo señoritas Star!-Exclamo profesor de la clase a las chicas recién llegadas-Como castigo limpiaran el salón

- Lo siento... -Pronuncio la pelinegra de ojos miel, Floor, con vergüenza.

- Perdón, profe no se enoje- dijo la oji-azul, Cony, despreocupada

- Espere, ¿Limpiar? No agarro ni una escoba en mi casa ¿y quieres que limpie acá? -Le recrimino Floor.

- ¡Pero sensei! Nosotras llegamos tarde por nuestras productivas actividades- reclamo Cony con "Seriedad"

- ¡Claro, claro! -Le siguió el juego Floor a Cony, su hermana.

- Muy productivo, que ni usted puede hacer eso por el cansancio que se provoca - continuo la chica oji azul sarcásticamente

-¿Se puede saber que era?- pregunto con falsa curiosidad el profesor

- Se puede decir que trabajábamos...

- Am… estábamos consiguiéndole entradas -Grito Floor

- Floor ¡caya! - recrimino la chica de ojos azules

- Son entradas para nuestro de nuestro cantante favorito ¿Se acuerda que menciono que quería acompañarnos? Tenga -Dijo Floor poniéndose de pie para darle la entrada, la verdad que como premio por ser las primeras en la fila les habían dado una entrada extra

-Etto... Interrumpieron a Linchou- Susurraron una peli rosa y una peli azul, Anna y Nonoko al ver como se había decaído su amigo por el hecho de ser ignorado

- Perdón ¿De qué hablabas Linchou?- pregunto Cony

- Si perdón, perdón ¿Que hablaban? -Pregunto Floor ignorando al profesor los gritos del profesor.

-*suspira* preguntaba a la clase sus propuestas para el festival cultural- cuestiono el rubio de lentes

- ¡Un concierto! -Grito Floor.

- ¡Yo tengo una idea!- Grito Cony al mismo segundo que su hermana

- ¿Cuál, cuál? -Pregunto Floor curiosa.

-…También era la de un concierto...- decía con una pequeña risa al saber que los pensamientos suyos como los de su hermana eran los mismos

-¡Se nota que somos gemelas! -Murmuro Floor con una sonrisa.

- ¡Cierto!-Exclamo Cony riendo

-¿Alguna otra propuesta?-pregunto el tutor a la clase más hubo silencio-Bien, Si están de acuerdo será un concierto- dijo resignado- ¿Que banda traerán?

-¡LA NUESTRA!-Exclamaron ambas chicas eufóricas

- Se llama Rebel Angels y estamos a punto… de conseguir una disquera- Dijo Cony

Se escuchó una risa divertida desde los asientos de en medio, algunos voltearon para darse cuenta de una castaña divertida por las chicas recién llegadas

- Ah ¿¡eres la chica nueva!? -Grito Floor emocionada- ¡Que linda eres! ¿Cómo te llamas? -Pregunto acercándosele con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Cony molesta al notar la risa de la castaña

- ¡No seas mala Cony-chan! –Regaño Floor

- No Floor, si se está burlando que nos lo diga a la cara- Dijo como si estuviera a punto de golpear a alguien

- Eh ¿Nos está tomando del pelo? em ¿Chica nos tomas del pelo? Es que normalmente no me doy cuenta de sí, sí o no... -Pregunto Floor.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Soy Mikan Sakura, lo siento es que son divertidas- dijo Mikan sonriendo dulcemente sin asustarse- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo se llaman?

- Floor, tan sínica por Dios todavía ni se si deberías tener el título de "hermana mayor "- regaño Cony

- ¡Soy Floorencia Star!, ¡dime Floor.! -Se presentó Floor ignorando el comentario de su hermana.

- Ah perdón - Decía excusándose - Perdón de nuevo es que creía que nos hacías burla, encantada Constanza Star pero dime Cony

-Gusto en conocerlas Floor-Chan, Cony-Chan- comento la castaña aun sonriente- Espero seamos amigas

- Igualmente- Dijo la oji azul

- ¡Claro que si Mikan-chan! -Dijo la oji miel- ¡Hay me duele la cabeza! -de pronto dijo.

-Tomate una aspirina, y deja de quejarte que me molestan los oídos- comento Cony malhumorada

- Mala

-¡AH! ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas descansar? ¿Te traigo algo de la cafetería?- pregunto Mikan preocupada mientras se alistaba en la puerta para correr

- Oh no, no te preocupes. Em -Floor reviso su bolso

- Mikan no te preocupes, ella se queja por todo y en casa es peor

- ¡Aquí! -Saco una aspirina. -Siempre llevo una por las dudas

- Mentira

- Si claro - empezó con sarcasmo

- Cony es verdad, pero tú eres la obsesiva en la limpieza. -Floor se quejo

- Bueno dejando la pavada. -Dijo Floor después de tomar la aspirina. - ¿Hacemos el concierto? -

- Para ti soy una obsesiva, claro si eres una cochina que tiene la ropa interior tirada en plena habitación que compartimos

Floor se sonrojo y le grito - ¡No era necesario que lo digas en clase! –

-¡Que lindas son!-Exclamo Mikan- Parecen unas princesas, ¡apostaría a que Floor es cenicienta y Cony la sirenita!

- O la hermana malvada... -Murmuro Floor

- ¿Sirenita? ¿Por qué?

-Por traviesa- dijo Mikan simplemente

- ¿Y yo cenicienta? -Pregunto curiosa todavía no se había percatado de la pregunta.

- Ne, Floor será un enano de Blanca nieves...- Dijo Cony burlándose

- ¿Te das cuenta que eres más baja que yo verdad? -Pregunto Floor burlándose de su hermana.

-Por edad (De nueve minutos), que por tamaño ni hablar-dijo Cony presumiendo su altura…

-¡Ya chicas! ya se conocieron ahora tomen asiento y guarden silencio- regaño de nuevo el profesor, ya estaba algo arto

- Ok no se enoje- Dijo Cony

Floor asintió y se sentó en su asiento.

- Y empecemos ¿Hacemos el concierto o no?-Pregunto la pelinegra oji azul

-¡Si! -Dijo Floor.

-¡SI!- Grito la clase para callarlas de una buena vez

- Solo tenemos que avisarle a los otros... –Murmuro Floor

- Floor es la cantante, yo la Guitarra y coros y Ryuu es nuestro guapo baterista… Le tienes que avisar a Ryuu nada más ¿No?-cuestiono

- Y Maya la diseñadora, no te olvides de ella, somos UN EQUIPO Cony -Regaño Floor.

- Si, sé que somos un equipo me lo haces recordar cada vez que quiero salir a cantar sola - dijo lo último un poco enojada

-¿Ryuu? ¿Hay un chico en la banda?-pregunto Mikan- con eso de que ambas eran de la banda imagine a una banda de chicas

- No es mala idea... ¡pero Ryuu es un gran chico! -Dijo Floor- Además es el chico de esta histérica.

- ¡Oye!- exclamo enojada

- ¿Qué? es la verdad... -Murmuro Floor molesta y haciendo un mohín.

- Prefiero ser una histérica a que ser una sucia

- Y otra vez con eso. ¡Que no soy sucia pero no me gusta limpiar! -

-¡SILENCIO!- exclamo el profesor exasperado, ya recordó por que prefería que esas chicas no entraran a sus clases, estas chicas nunca lo escuchaban

- Además eres tú la que a los 10 años no le gustaba bañarse, ¡No sé en qué época estabas hermana!- contraataco Floor

- Estúpida, no te bañas hace 5 días y eso si es incómodo convivir con ese olor

- ¡Mentira dices eso para tapar lo tuyo! -grito Floor

-Tú misma dijese 10 años tenía 6 era entendible Pero tú tienes 16

-no, tenias 10-

- Comparando una niña de 6 con una de 16

-FUERA DE MI CLASE- exclamo el profesor

- Lo tuyo es mentira Cony, ¡Pero ella empezó! -Grito Floor

- Ella me hizo enojar – exclamo Cony

Floor intento salir del salón molesta mientras jalaba a su hermana.

-¡NO! YO NO ME IRE POR UNA INJUSTICIA DE MI HERMANA -exclamo Cony enojada haciendo protesta

- Cony... ven... perdóname por decirte histérica. -Dijo Floor arrepentida y la abrazo.

- No quiero un abrazo - dijo dándose media vuelta con orgullo

- Pe... Pero... ¡sensei diga algo! -Pidió Floor algo lastimada en el orgullo.

-PERDONDENSE Y SALGAN DEL SALON- Grito el profesor

- Que tiene que decir estas cosas son familiares no incumbe a nuestro profesor, Cállese, viejo nadie le hace caso

- Pero te pedí perdón... Cony... -Dijo Floor mientras salía con su hermana de la clase.,

La chica paro e hizo protesta de nuevo...

-Ne, Deja de molestar al sensei- reclamo Mikan- ¡además si tienes a tu hermana, se hablan y se quieren! ¿¡Por qué no se perdonan y ya?! ¡Mi hermano ni me dirige la palabra!- grito Mikan con ojos llorosos

- Mikan... -susurro la chica oji azul al ver la tristeza en sus ojos

- ¿Enserio? -Floor paro y le dijo - Pobre de ti pero ¿Porque? -Pregunto

- ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

- Cony a lo mejor no nos quiera contar eso... somos extrañas, digo nos acabamos de conocer -Le dijo Floor comprendiendo el silencio de Mikan.

-No me habla desde que desperté del coma- dijo Mikan secándose los indicios de lágrimas- ¡así que perdónense y no peleen por boberías!- reclamo yendo a su lugar y dándoles la espalda- mejor ser honestas en el momento que lamentarse siempre- Sonó la campana y todos salieron menos las 3

- Bueno, es entendible - dijo la chica

- ¡Lo siento Cony-chan! -Grito Floor llorando, ¡Pobre Mikan!

- Mi-Mikan yo... yo lo lamento, NO quería hacerte recordar - dijo la chica

- Si Mikan lo lamentamos ¡perdón!

La chica miro los ojos de su hermana vio su reflejo en ellos y se lanzó a sus brazos...

-Tranquilas- dijo tomando su mochila- lo recuerdo todos los días que regreso a casa

Floor le sonrió dulcemente. - Todo se arreglara y gracias Mikan-chan! -

Las gemelas se movieron a su próxima clase, y Mikan observo como se cerraba la puerta tras ellas, sonrió con nostalgia, aun recordaba cuando su relación con Youshi era tan linda como un parque en verano… verano… tal vez si…

Debía estar loca por su nuevo plan, pero si quería recobrar al Youshi de hace unos años era mejor hacerlo ahora ¿O no?

De igual manera sonrió, pospondría sus macabros planes (?) con Natsume, de igual manera hace un tiempo que no lo ve, lo primero que haría sería recabar información, y en estos casos el más confiable y honesto (Y económico) era Ruka.

Ne, Mikan ya se estaba acostumbrando a planear cosas.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Con esto nos damos cuenta que Cony-Chan es la hermana gemela malvada (?) XD, PD: ¡RYUU MORIRA! *_*,hay no leemos.  
¡Dejen Reviews!

XD


End file.
